


С рождеством, профессор Снейп.

by Masha_theMachine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mistletoe, Public Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masha_theMachine/pseuds/Masha_theMachine
Summary: Что делать, если ты Снейп и все тебя ненавидят? Или не все...
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	С рождеством, профессор Снейп.

Он стоял посреди богато наряженного Большого зала Хогвартса. Хмурый, уставший.  
Рождество было всегда одним из нелюбимых его праздников, но сегодняшний день он долго ещё будет видеть в страшных снах.  
 _«И кто придумал заколдовать эту чёртову омелу?!»_ — подумал он раздражённо.  
Все проходили мимо. Да и он сам, если бы был кем-то другим, ни за что бы не поцеловал его самого, чтобы освободить.  
Чёртов Дамблдор, чёртово рождество, чёртова жизнь. Как же ему всё надоело.  
Так прошло около часа. Бесцельно стоять, не имея возможности выбраться из определенного места, лишь двигаться в нём.  
Час унижений. Будто ему и так за всю жизнь недостаточно было.  
Учителя и ученики косились на него и вовсю подшучивали. Он в бессильной злобе снимал баллы с каждого, кто смел шутить в лицо. Он бы простил это ученикам, но его коллеги... Взрослые люди, а всё туда же.  
Сквозь шум и гомон голосов Северус вдруг услышал мелодичный голос совсем рядом.  
 _«А мне кажется, что он не такой уж и страшный...»_  
А затем послышались звуки чьих-то шагов. Кто-то остановился прямо за ним. Он повернулся и обомлел, когда увидел Полумну Лавгуд — главную сумасшедшую Хогвартса.  
Нет, он не считал её сумасшедшей. Иначе какой бы он был учитель?! Но так говорили другие... Хотя, надо признать, она была с чудинкой.

— Пришли поглумиться над учителем, мисс Лавгуд? — процедил он, пытаясь запугать девушку одним из своих взглядов аля "вырву кишки, вопросы потом".  
Луна лишь мягко улыбнулась и приподнялась на носочки, целуя его в губы. Так нежно и невесомо, будто он был не сальноволосым ублюдком, летучей мышью и врагом народа, а, как минимум, Гарри Поттером.

Когда Снейп понял, что заклинание снято, он почувствовал, что её губы уже не касаются его губ и услышал мягкий тихий голос, обращённый к нему.  
 _— С рождеством, профессор Снейп!_


End file.
